


Breach

by Diceyes_erin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diceyes_erin/pseuds/Diceyes_erin
Summary: 原剧背景，ABO，车，短篇一发完关键词：惩罚，强制发/情，标记，dirty talkSUM：亚瑟因为芙蕾雅而吃醋了，为此他决定惩罚一下梅林。





	Breach

梅林反应过来发生了什么的时候亚瑟正刚刚松开他的唇，他的alpha丝毫没有控制那令他腿软的信息素，梅林只觉得自己要被强制发情了——而这一切都是因为他同情芙蕾雅将她好心安置了下来。亚瑟的占有欲简直发狂，还没等梅林辩解什么，他便被一个又一个深吻吻得头脑发晕。亚瑟转身锁上了寝室的门，扔鸡崽般将梅林扔到了那张大床上。

梅林被亚瑟的信息素迷得发出细小的呜咽声，而亚瑟没有了以往的温柔，直接没耐心地舔舐着Omega的腺体，提醒着梅林的身体——关于他们昨晚那个疯狂的临时标记。亚瑟自己倒不擅长穿衣服，却十分快速地褪下了男仆单薄的衣衫，根本不在意那崩掉的几颗扣子。男孩白皙的酮体暴露在空气中，梅林委屈地噙着泪水，微红的眼眶简直让亚瑟抓狂。他的Omega已经被他撩拨得强制发情，还如此瞪视着自己。

“菜头……”梅林近乎是用祈求的语气，听上去随时都要哭出来似的，而这却让亚瑟玩心大发。金发alpha故意用手抚摸着男仆身上的敏感点，舌尖含住了Omega敏感的耳垂，惹得梅林小声惊呼。他感受到身下的人已全身都被撩拨了起来，那红肿的乳头透过布料磨蹭着自己。更要命的是，梅林正坐在自己身上，在某个敏感的地方蹭了蹭。

“你说我该怎么惩罚你呢…Mer——lin？”

亚瑟故意将他的名字拖长了好几分，梅林又不安地在他身下乱动了几下，毕竟发情期的Omega哪能受这种折磨？但金发alpha送入他体内的指节足以让Omega瞬间缴械投降。梅林紧紧包覆着他的指尖，炽热又温暖。但今天亚瑟却没什么耐心扩张，不一会儿便送入了三根手指，梅林忍着没呻吟出声。而亚瑟却看起来十分不满，立刻停止了手中的动作，在他身侧躺了下来。

那个混蛋王子享受看梅林那副要哭出来的模样，他一如之前发号施令般沉声道：“Merlin，坐上来，自己动。”不一样的是，话语中多了几分情欲。

混蛋，皇家菜头，蠢货，自大狂……处于发情期的Omega已经把某个王子咒骂了个遍，强忍住难耐的欲望坐在了王子胯间，努力将那已经硬得发烫的茎体送入体内，然而却只是刚刚没入的龟头都让他遏制不住呻吟。亚瑟享受地看着男仆取悦自己，他的梅林努力在自己身上挪动着屁股，光是想想如此香艳的场景都令人振奋。

直到敏感的Omega再也只撑不住软绵绵的身体无力坐下，反而让亚瑟进入到了更深的地方。王子再没耐心等待，亚瑟起身将梅林再次压在身下，开始贪婪地啃食胸前的樱红，再一路向下。他原本不舍得在男仆身上留下过多的痕迹，但大概是今日撞破梅林与芙蕾雅的温情，那一星半点的嫉妒便被放大了无数倍。alpha宣示主权的本能让Omega全身留下了青紫的吻痕，他吮吸着梅林的大腿内侧，而梅林则不断呼喊着他的名字……“Arthur…Arthur……”亚瑟将梅林的身子背了过来，压在男仆身上疯狂地抽插，每一次律动都进入到了更深处。梅林不知道什么时候再忍不住泪水，早已哭得不像话，双手紧紧抱着枕头，高潮的快感在体内起伏。alpha霸道地钳制住Omega的双手不让他释放，梅林感受着身体不断描摹着亚瑟的形状，后穴分泌的液体愈发不受控制。

“You prat…”这声有气无力的咒骂被磨碎在男仆浪荡的呻吟声中，而亚瑟却敏锐地捕捉到了对方的心思，兴奋使alpha在Omega体内更加涨大了几分。亚瑟更加卖力地操弄着身下的人，在他耳边用磁性的声音低语道：“还敢不敢离开我，嗯？我要操得你再不敢去找那个芙蕾雅，把你操得身上全是我的气息……我要标记你，让所有人都知道你是我的，让你不敢出门，因为别人都知道你梅林是我的婊子，只属于我的婊子。”

刺激的话语惹得身下的男仆更加主动战栗着迎合他的alpha，他的王子，他的亚瑟……一次次冲击使他头皮发麻——亚瑟进入了他的生殖腔内部，还故意坏心眼地冲击着那个敏感点。梅林心中又害怕却又更兴奋，Omega渴望被他的alpha完全标记，亚瑟已经成结，不肯从那个温暖的地方退出去。他终于让梅林正面望着自己，男仆白净的脸庞染上了潮红，眼角的泪还未干涸。梅林失神地望着他，似乎是在做出邀请般咬着下唇。亚瑟想都没想倾身吻了上去，舌尖探索着那只属于他的秘密花园。他内心里只剩下一个想法：他要把梅林操到怀孕，留下只属于自己的印记。

“Merlin，你是不是我的？”

Omega几乎要被情欲折磨到疯，梅林再一次在心中咒骂了这个菜头，然后边哭边呻吟道：

“我是你的…Arthur……全部都是你的。”

亚瑟心满意足地攀上男仆的脖颈，在梅林完全在快感中昏厥过去之前咬破了Omega的腺体，同时在他体内释放，梅林也到达了高潮。他最后只记得亚瑟又要了他好多次，一如以前一样温柔地安抚着发情期时的他。

至于梅林发现自己真的怀孕三个月之后，那都是后话了。


End file.
